


Conflicto

by RikaNonaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Los paladines son atrapados por un cazarecompensas que los mete a un coliseo para negociar su libertad.





	Conflicto

Los paladines estaban rodeados, no estaban seguros de cómo se habían metido en esa situación pero parecía que no había escapatoria; con los leones apartados a la distancia, ellos bajo tierra en un coliseo clandestino estaban a punto de ser tomados como esclavos.

Keith se lanzó a los enemigos que lo rodeaban, Lance gritó tratando de detenerlo pero se unió a la batalla, ambos fueron incapacitados de inmediato seguido de los demás paladines.

— El imperio Galra pagará muy bien por los paladines de Voltron — sonrió el caza recompensas que dirigía el lugar mientras los miraba con el rostro cargado de avaricia

Chasqueó los dedos mientras algunos seres de gran tamaño ataban a los paladines para embarcarlos en alguna clase de carroza. Shiro veía como su equipo intentaba luchar sin éxtio y fue cuando un recuerdo de sus tiempos de guerrero en el coliseo Galra le dio una idea.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó lo más alto que pudo, llamando la atención de aquel sujeto —. Quiero pelear en el coliseo. Nuestro mejor combatiente contra su mejor combatiente. Si ganó nos liberaras.

El caza recompensas sonrió mientras chasqueaba la boca pensativo, tener a los paladines de Voltron luchando en su arena parecía un negocio aún más lucrativo que el solo venderlo a los Galra.

— Acepto — se mofó con seguridad —. Ganaré un poco de dinero antes de entregarlos al imperio.

Los paladines fueron liberados en una celda con nada más que sus ropas.

— Decidan quién va a pelear antes de salir a la arena — exigió el curioso ser mientras se alejaba, más ninguno de los paladines dijo una palabra hasta que este tenía varios minutos de haber desaparecido.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Shiro? — preguntó la más pequeña de los paladines.

— Por supuesto — respondió este mientras examinaba el implante de su mano —, estoy seguro poder vencer a cualquiera que se nos ponga en frente. Es por el bien de todos.

— No puedes hacerlo — replicó de inmediato Keith, dando un paso al frente —, déjame ser yo quien lo enfrente.

— Siempre tratándote de hacer el héroe — protestó Lance a su vez —. Estoy seguro que yo haría un igual o mejor trabajo que tú.

— Ninguno de ustedes lo hará, yo fui quien se ofreció a pelear. Yo lo haré.

Shiro trataba de calmar a los dos jóvenes pilotos pero los ánimos se calentaron con rapidez y pronto los tres paladines estaban gritando en la celda los porqués por los que deberían ser los escogidos y antes que se dieran cuenta el caza recompensas había vuelto.

— ¿Están listos? — gruñó  mientras abría la puerta de la celda y los empujaba fuera de la misma.

Fueron escoltados hasta una pequeña habitación que daba a una enorme arena que estaba llena de seres de todas las razas que gritaban con euforia.

— ¿Entonces quién luchara? — preguntó Hunk nervioso mientras examinaba las armas.

— Yo — respondieron al mismo tiempo los paladines rojo, negro y azul; mientras a la distancia se podía ver una sombra que había ocupado el centro de la arena con una larga maza.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! Podrían estar en cualquier lado de la galaxia en este momento — exclamó una voz que parecía venir de todos lados llenando el lugar y haciendo eco en las paredes de la caverna —, pero tienen la fortuna de estar aquí donde veremos a los famosos paladines de Voltron ser aplastados por nuestra campeona. Ahora denle un fuerte aplauso a ¡Vespra!

Los gritos de entusiasmo llenaron en lugar, incluso Pidge se tapó los oídos a causa del enorme grito pero al contrario, sus compañeros estaban boquiabiertos y perplejos.

— U-una mujer — exclamó atónito Lance —. ¿Tenemos que luchar con una mujer?

— No seas quejumbroso — tartamudeó Keith, cuya voz había perdido todo espíritu de lucha —. Si es su mejor combatiente, no tenemos opción. Ahora ve.

— ¿Yo? Tú dijiste que querías luchar.

— Tú dijiste lo mismo.

— No quiero luchar contra una chica.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí?

— Basta los dos — Incluso Shiro había perdido toda intención de luchar y se escuchaba poco convencido —. Dije que yo lo haría, así que yo lo haré.

No había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando la arena se llenó de risas que desconcertaron a los paladines que al girar una vez más quedaron atónitos. Una pequeña figura ya se encontraba casi al centro de la arena.

— Parece que los paladines de Voltron enviaron a su contendiente más pequeño — se burló el presentador entre risas —. Veamos como la campeona la destroza.

Shiro se lanzó hacia adelante tratando de alcanzar a la piloto pero un campo eléctrico lo detuvo y con horror escuchó el atronador sonido que indicaba el inicio del combate.

La llamada campeona levantó su pesado mazo con facilidad impresionante dejándolo caer sobre su pequeña contrincante pero esta de forma muy ágil evadió el arma, aunque por un margen muy corto.

Pidge había tomado un arma muy parecida a su bayard del almacén de armas, parecía un gancho y  era perfecto para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada así que cuando vio la oportunidad se lanzó hacía el frente para atacar pero Vespra era rápida y en un parpadeo regreso la masa arrastrándola por el suelo y golpeando a la paladín, lanzándola varios metros.

Pidge apenas alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos, aunque el golpe el dejo aturdido, escuchaba de forma lejana a sus compañeros gritar su nombre pero no tenía tiempo para distraerse. Vespra dio un saltó cubriendo la distancia que las separaba y Pidge apenas tuvo tiempo para girar evitando que la aplastara y a la vez que la golpeara con su pesada maza.

La pequeña chica solo podía escuchar ya el grito ensordecedor del público que gritaba apoyando a su campeona, esta parecía saber que estaba en ventaja porque se tomaba el tiempo en levantar los brazos hacia el público y gruñía con entusiasmo, fue donde la piloto vio su oportunidad.

Lanzó el gancho atrapando la maza de la gladiadora pero esta solo miro a la chica como aquel que ve a una cucaracha y dio un golpe al aire levantando a la paladín en el aire, mas esto era lo que Pidge esperaba, aprovechando el impulso del golpe de su contrincante que no se había parado a medir su fuerza  rodeó a la alienígena con el hilo del garfio provocando que se golpeara ella misma en el rostro con su maza y golpeándola ella en la nuca por la espalda. Vespra cayó dejando a la paladín sentada sobre ella con una soberbia sonrisa en el rostro.

La arena se había quedado en completo silencio. La chica soltó el gancho y caminó de regreso a sus compañeros que estaban boquiabiertos, tuvo que contener la risa al verlos por lo que los paso en dirección a la puerta, mas estos solo la seguían por la mirada.

— Entonces —dijo girándose con una amplia sonrisa a sus atónitos compañeros—, ¿Ya podemos irnos?

**Author's Note:**

> Para esta parte jugué un poco con el significado de las palabras. Conflicto también significa pelea así que fue lo que hice para este día, una pelea.


End file.
